Baloo's presume death/Gallus apologizes
Here's Baloo's perfume death and Gallus apologizes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Dizzy: Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look. comes to Baloo, who is lying without signs of life Mowgli: Baloo? Baloo, get up. Oh please, get up. Oh. and the other search team arrive Leafoen: Oh no... Bagheera: Mowgli, try to understand. Mowgli: Bagheera, what's the matter with him? Bagheera: You've got to be brave, like Baloo was. Mowgli: You don't mean... Walden: Mowgli, Baloo had gave his life to save your's. Mowgli: Oh, no, Baloo. Bagheera: Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli, greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend. opens his eyes Bagheera: When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear. Baloo: He's cracking me up... Bagheera: The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts. Baloo: Beautiful. rain stopped and sun begins to shine through again Bagheera: This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures. Baloo: I wish my mother could've heard this. Bagheera: It's best we leave now. Come along, guys. Baloo (raises and speaks loud): Don't stop now, Baddy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more! Brian: Baloo! Sylveon: You're alive! Little Bear: I don't believe it! Bagheera (losing his temper): Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I'm, I.. I'm fed up! Mowgli: Baloo, you're all right! Baloo: Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better. Mowgli: You sure had us worried Baloo: Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. he-ha, but he was too easy. (puts Mowgli on his shoulders) Mowgli: Good old papa bear. Chinta: Gallus. Gallus: Yeah? Chinta: Why did you do that? Gallus: What are taking about? Chinta: You saved me and Silver. Why? I thought you hated me? Gallus: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on, I never said I hated you. Chinta: But I thought you said you didn't want a fake squirrel getting your way. Gallus: Well, I never exactly.... Smolder: (glares at Gallus) Gallus: Okay, okay! Fine, I did say that. (sighs) Look, the truth of the matter is, I was jealous. Silverstream: Jealous? Gallus: Yeah. After you took Chinta in, and started showing her tons of affection, I was jealous. Because you never showed that much affection for the rest of us before. Plus, my pop wouldn't ever let me have a pet, and I jealous that you got yourself one. Silverstream: Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Chinta: So, everything you said last night? Gallus: It was just me being jealous, yes. But after thinking about it, I realize now I was being too harsh, and I should've been more supportive. In other words, we want you stick with us. I want you stick with us. I don't want to live with knowing I was responsible for you dying out here in the jungle, alone, and sad. I wouldn't be able to call myself a true Jedi. Heck, I don't think Anakin Skywalker would approve of it either. (sighs) The real thing I'm trying to say is; I'm sorry. Chinta: (she then leaps onto Gallus and nuzzles his face in forgiveness) Gallus: Okay, okay. No need to get too mushy here. (pets Chinta) Dizzy: It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it? Buzzy: Yeah, so what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know -- and now don't start that again! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series